To Find Ourselves
by Itzyami
Summary: Zoey has a twin named Mariya. As Elliot's partner for their mission in Azumano, Mariya accompanies him to this strange city when they hear predisites have appeared there. There, she must make a choice between forgetting her crush on Elliot or find some way to earn his heart, but things become complicated when Dark Mousy enters their lives.


A girl with hair that resembled Chocolate walks through the park sighing heavily.

"Maybe it's best if I was never born," she heaves. The girl is actually Mariya Hanson, Zoey's younger twin. Of course as twins, the two had quite the similarities. They look exactly alike except that Zoey has red hair and Mariya has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. However in their family, Zoey is the best one of the twins. Their parents have always preferred Zoey over her, why? Even the twins don't know the answer. Their parents did love Mariya too, but they always seemed to favor Zoey more. Luckily Mariya has the best sister in the world, because even with the attention from their parents, Zoey is still down to earth and cares for her.

"I'm so lucky to have a sister like her," whispers Mariya softly. "But why doesn't she want to hang out with me anymore? I guess I'm not good enough for her anymore." For the past few months, Zoey seem to have drifted away from her. Mariya began feeling lonely when even her sister made excuses to not hang out with her. Mariya did have a few friends, but none of them were close enough for her to confide in except for her sister. And now even Zoey seems to have distanced from her.

Suddenly her thoughts drifted to comparing her to Zoey. Mariya remembered back to the time where she was about to confess to a guy she liked only to have him interrupt her and ask her to help him land a date with Zoey. Luckily she was over him now, but the feeling still stung.

"Maybe it's best if I just leave this world," says Mariya as she lifts up a leg to stand on the bridge.

"It's such a shame someone as cute as you wants to die," a taunting voice says out of nowhere. "If you're really that bored with life, come and be my cute little pet."

"Who's there?!" asks a startled Mariya as she whips her head around and gets off the bridge.

"You're getting closer sweetheart, but still a little off," the voice mocks. "Try looking up here."

"'Up here?'" wonders Mariya and she lifts her head up to the sky. "AH!" She screams at the sight of a boy her age floating in the air. "Who are you?! _What _are you?! How are you floating?"

"What a nice scream you have there, sweetheart," the weird looking boy laughs. "The name's Dren, and just keep screaming for me, your voice sounds like music to my ears."

"What are you?!" demands Mariya as she dodges some energy ball he sent at her.

"I'm an alien, and you're my prey!" he laughs and flies right at her! Without another thought Mariya finds herself running on all fours into the trees for cover. "That's no fun! Scream for me!" To ensure this, he sends an energy ball accurately at her back, forcing a yelp out of her as she rolls across the grass.

"Aw, I wanted to hear you scream," pouts Dren. "But your yelps sound pretty cute too, so I'll take it." "Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady from behind?" screams the angered brunette.

"It's rude to hit a lady period!" a male's voice insults and in less than a second, Mariya finds herself up in a tree and more specifically in arms that are tightly wrapped around her body. "Are you okay?" Mariya felt herself tremble in response to his voice, but nodded. "Alright girls, go get him!" Mariya looks up at him in confusion as five random girls jump out of nowhere and began to yell attacks at Dren.

"Rose bell!" the pink girl shouts, and fires a blast of pink at Dren, knocking him out of the sky.

The purple girl didn't seem to say anything, only grunt as she whipped her weapon at him.

"Hope ya like pudding Dren!" teases the yellow kid as she hits him with her weapon, trapping him in pudding?

"What kind of attacks are these?" wonders Mariya as she sweat drops at the names of the attacks.

"Here, take this," the man says as he quickly shoves something into her hands. "Say the first words that come to your mind and fight that cyniclon."

However just before Mariya could ask the man what he meant, she felt a hand push her off the tree branch, causing her to scream again.

"Power pendent activate! Mewamorphasis!" Mariya suddenly screams and in less than a second she finds herself in a completely different outfit along with a fox tail. "What is this?!"

"Mariya! Are you okay?!" asks a pink girl in a worried tone. She runs up and embraces Mariya in a tight hold before checking around for any injuries. Mariya studies her for a second and notices they wore the exact same outfit, just in different colors. Mariya was in red and had black wherever the pink girl had red trimmings.

"Zoey?!" It took her a bit but Mariya could recognize her sister no matter how she changes her appearance.

"That's right," says Zoey happily. "You look fine, come on, I'll explain this to you later, right now we gotta help the others." Grabbing Mariya's hand, Zoey pulls her to the fight.

"Wait help what now?!" asks Mariya, still yelling. "Zoey I think I need that explanation now!" She lets out another scream as Dren sends another energy ball at her.

"Five against one is no fun, let's even things out shall we?" asks Dren. "Sardon! Tarb!" Immediately two weird looking portals open up next to him and out popped two more strange looking men, if they could be called men.

"It appears they have another Mew," comments the older looking alien.

"I see you screwed up again!" laughs Tarb, pulling out a strange blue squid looking object.

"He's got an infuser!" the blue girl yells, pulling out her bow. "Heart arrow!" Mariya stands there, watching with confusion as each girl throws attacks at the three.

"Mariya yell the first thing that comes to your mind!" Zoey commands.

"Uh right! Uhh come on, first thing that comes to mind," mutters Mariya, panicking slightly. "Raspberry bell!" A red version of Zoey's bell forms in Mariya's hands. The twins look at each other as if they both received the same thought.

"Strawberry and raspberry fusion!" Mariya and Zoey call out together. Pink and red lights charge up between the two as they twirl around each other, catching the attention of everyone. "Blast!" Their command releases a charge from their bells, spiraling towards the three boys and knocking them to the ground before they could successfully infuse whatever they were going to.

"We'll be back!" Dren growls, vanishing into thin air.

"Yeah! And you'll pay!" sobs Tarb. Mariya feels herself overcome with fear once again as Sardon gives her a peculiar glare, as if he wanted to kill her then and there.

"Whoo hoo new Mew!" cheers a child who resembled a monkey. "Welcome to the team!"

"Glad to have you on board newbie," smirks the blue girl.

"You did awesome out there," compliments the green girl. The purple one merely pats her on the back for a job well done.

"Yeah, she's even better than you were, Zoey," a male voice teases. Mariya jumps at the voice and turns to see a blonde guy walk up to them with a brunette following him.

"Who asked you, you jerk?!" growls Zoey, ready to pounce. She finally notices Mariya's scared expression and realizes she's probably confused and frightened out of her mind. "Hey, calm down, Mariya. You're not crazy or anything. I'm right here for you. It's your big sister Zoey."

"Big sister?" wonders Corina. "You never told us you had a sister."

"She's technically my twin, but I see her more as another half of me," Zoey confesses, hugging her younger twin. Tears brim Mariya's eyes as she hears what her big sister says about her.

"What's wrong, Zoey's sister?" asks a concerned Kiki. Everyone begins to panic once Mariya lets her tears loose.

"I didn't do it this time!" Elliot yells, waving his hands to defend himself in case Zoey blames him for this.

"Why are you crying?" asks Zoey, hugging her sister tighter.

"I thought you hated me!" sobs Mariya, wailing into her sister's chest. "You've been pushing me away for months, and I didn't know why! I thought I lost you!"

"I could never hate you!" Zoey gasps. "I'm sorry that you thought that way, but I'll always love you, Mariya. You're my other half! I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't let you know about this Mew stuff. But now that you're a Mew, we'll be together again!" Mariya looks up and smiles at the idea of fighting beside her sister.

"You really mean it, Zoey?" asks a hopeful Mariya. "I really get to fight with you?" Before Zoey could answer, the other girls cut in.

"Not just her, but you just gained 5 new best friends for life!" the youngest Mew chirps. "I'm Kiki!"

"Corina, honored I'm sure," says the blue Mew in a princess tone.

"I'm Renee," introduces the purple Mew.

"Hello, I'm Bridget," the green girl says.

"And I am Wesley," states the man with long brown hair. "And this is your boss, Elliot." Mariya blushes as Wesley kisses her on the hand. Elliot simply gives her a nod.

"Charmed to meet you all, I'm Mariya. You know, like Mario but with an a," smiles the girl, slightly curtsying to the group.

"Now that we're done with introductions, let's get to the lab," Elliot interjects. "Mariya may have questions and we've got a lot to fill her in on." His commands force the girls to pause their conversation and transform back to their normal clothes before following Elliot to Café Mew Mew.

In the basement of the café, the group fills Mariya in on the invading aliens and how the Mews were infused with red data animals to activate powers. Since Mariya's DNA is so similar to Zoey, she managed to receive the infusion without the knowledge of Elliot or Wesley until that day. They mentioned something called Mew Aqua, but Mariya found the more they explained, the more her mind seemed to be spinning.

"I think that's enough for a day," Wesley says, concerned about Mariya. "Mariya doesn't look too well; maybe we should save the rest for another day." True to his words, Mariya could barely stay awake but tried her best not to disappoint the Mew team and continued to push herself.

"No I'm fine, please continue," she pushes, trying her best to look awake.

"No, he's right. It's getting late. Can all of you leave for a bit? I got something I want to say to Mariya in private," Elliot orders, waving them all out. Everyone leaves except Zoey and Mariya. "Zoey, I said out."

"Fine, but I'm warning you buddy. If my sister comes out harmed in any way, I will scratch your limbs apart," Zoey threatens. She's had private talks with Elliot a few times, and they usually ended in kisses or weird advances with Elliot teasing her.

"I got it, now leave," Elliot orders, annoyed. With a huff, Zoey stomps out. Finally he turns back to Mariya. "You know, you could've just told me you were too tired to continue with the presentation."

"Sorry, I didn't want to seem like I didn't care or too lazy or anything like that," apologizes Mariya, rubbing her eyes. "I know I'm behind the other girls, so I thought if I could get all of it today, I'd have less to worry about."

"Okay, I'll just shorten it then. We have aliens who want Earth's power to harness for their own planet," Elliot starts again, quicker this time. "The Mew Mews have been infused with red data animals to protect it with their super powers. Basically you just have to fight these aliens. Zoey has a tracker so you two can share the team's tracker, Mini Mew. If you got no questions, then next comes the hard part."

"Fighting aliens to save Earth wasn't the hard part?" groans Mariya, getting more worried.

"Well, depends on how you define hard," chuckles Elliot, tossing her a box. "Inside is your uniform for Café Mew Mew. You start tomorrow; Zoey will help you get started on your first day. The café serves as our secret headquarters and a place to gather information since high school girls tend to gossip a lot. I consider this the hardest because the customers can get brutal."

"I think I can handle that," states Mariya, peeking at her black and red uniform. "If that's all, I'll be going now, Elliot. Thanks for the orientation. I look forward to working with you."

"I think out of all the girls, you made the best first impression," compliments Elliot, causing Mariya to blush. "Keep it up. Good night, Mariya." Smiling, Mariya walks out the door and bumps right into Zoey's back.

"Mariya! Are you okay? Did he pull anything?" rambles Zoey.

"No, he just talked to me," Mariya says confused. "He's actually really cute and nice."

"Elliot? Nice? Cute? No way!" Zoey laughs loudly. "He was never like that with us! Well on some occasions, but most of the time he's a slave driver or a jerk! And that one time he ki—" She slaps her hands over her mouth.

"What did he do?" asks Mariya, innocent to her sister's ramblings.

"Oh nothing! Kept kicking me! Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Zoey forces her fake laughter, completely obvious that she is hiding something, but Mariya simply grins and lets it go.

"Come on, let's go home, Zoey," sighs Mariya, laughing at her sister's crazy antics.

And this is the beginning of our story.


End file.
